Several electronic systems may use voice buffers as optional or essential system components to allow time for signal processing, for time-shifting to a more convenient time for transmission or reception, or for performing time-domain processing or sequencing of voice. In each of those systems, the delay caused by voice buffering is both an advantage and a disadvantage. Typically, the delay is an advantage at the beginning of a transmission(e.g., to obtain a communication channel), but a disadvantage at the end of a transmission because of the increased turn-around time between the parties communicating. Thus, a need exists for a method for automatically reducing the intentional delay toward zero (i.e., substantially eliminating the delay).